Sweet Tooth Drabbles
by ColdSeptemberNights
Summary: A collection of Drarry Drabbles. Forever Ongoing if the muses strike me well. Warnings: Language, Ginny Bashing, Yaoi, Sexual Situations,  at times  Idiot!Harry and Slutty!Draco, and mentions of Albus X Scorpius
1. Animals

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I started a random Drarry Collection! Everying in here is down to music. I start writing when the song beings and have to end it as soon as the music ends, so some chapters endings will be ubrupt. I apologizein advance**

**And if anyone wants a certain drabble made into a oneshot or, if the muse strikes, full blown story; Do write a comment telling me so! If you do I will dedicate the story to you! C: fun huh? Now enough talk, lets goooo!**

**Song: Animals by Nickelback.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter flew his broom dangerously close to the stone walls of Hogwarts. He had finally dumped his whore girlfriend; Ginny and was swooping to the true objective of his hearts and minds desires. He smirked softly to himself as he saw his destination before him; God, would Draco be happy.<p>

The light in the young slytherins private room was on and the large window was open. The scene looked very inviting. Harry, the Gryffindor that he, flew into the room threw the room and halted his brooms travels as her heard draco scream. He hopped of his broom and chuckled darkly at the young Malfoys expression.

"Hey babe" Harry whispered seductively. Grabbing Draco by the waist and pulling him close, despite the mans consistent yelling. "Guess what?"

"Harry James Potter you insufferable git! What do you have to say to me that couldn't possibly wait till morning?" Draco growled out. He was dressed only in a very short pair of green night shorts, his pale chest and stomach exposed in the lamps faint glow.

"Im finally all yours, you sexy dragon"Harry whispered huskily. Dracos body halted as the words took meaning. Harry felt hands automatically press to his back in delight. He pressed his lips to the now quite blondes neck. "To do with as you please"

Draco smirked softly and moved his arms from ravens back to around harrys neck. "Took you long enough," Draco whined playfully out. Smile perminately on his lips; the smile faded into a sexy and naughty filled smirk."now come on. I have alot of things you need to fulfil, my Animal"

Draco only chuckled when I growled into his ear.


	2. Airplanes

**Short Story is Short. **

**Song: Airplanes by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams**

* * *

><p>Draco knelt infront of the lake; staring up at the star infested sky. He pulled his dark green wool robes closer to his body as a hard gust of cold wind blew past him. He let out a emotion filled sigh and continued staring up.<p>

The blonde slytherin was searching the skies. Searching for the shoting figure that would symbolize that good had won and that his beloved had not been killed by Voldemort. It was a empty hope. But in the midst of his searching in hoping only one thought possessed him.

Draco wanted his Potter. He wanted him back and in one peice, and he wanted that now.

Draco let out another sigh as more thoughts and possibly happenings passed threw his head. He sighed.

"I could really use a wish right now..." Draco whispered sadly.


	3. ET

**This is slightly confusing to the song but hey! It's what I thought of when listening to it. **

**Song: E.T. By Katy Perry**

* * *

><p>Draco stared as his son Scorpious ran towards Albus. He was dumbfounded. After his wifes death Scorpious never wanted to wamr up to anything but here he was, hugging Albus Severous Potter tightly around the neck with the taller boy bent some and holing him around the waist. It was a very alien sight.<p>

Draco jumped some when he felt a arm come around his own waist, So caught up in his son's affairs he missed when his own Potter come up to him. The touch was forien and beyond natural but it felt _good_, even threw all his fancy clothing.

Draco, despite himself, threw his arms around Harrys neck; only to be met with a deep chuckle.

"I've missed you, git" Draco whispered, arms tightly around the other man; much like his son had done to albus not even a minute ago.

"I've missed you too, Dray" Harry answered, hugging the man close.

* * *

><p><strong>Ubrupt ending is a Ubrupt. :C<strong>


	4. I Miss you

**Even Shorter Chapter is Even Shorter.**

**Song: I Miss You by Blink-182**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat infront of his homes fire place, tears staining his emotionless face. His eyes dull but following the blames lick at the wood. Having just kicked his fiancee out, the fire seemed comforting. He hadn't meant to scream for Draco to get out. He wanted anything but for the insufferable git to leave.<p>

Harry sighed, only having his breath hitch when more tears fell from his eyes. Harry most defiantely wanted his blonde lover back; but dracos voice was bouncing around in his head. Everything that had been said was throwing itself back in his face.

"I miss you, you git" Harry whispered in a small broken voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Way to freaking short I know... No one yell D:<strong>


	5. Rock That Body

**YAAAAAY ITS LONGER AND GOT SLUTTY DRACO WHO IS VERY ATTRACTIVE IN ITTTTT! CX**

**lol**

**Song: Rock That Body by The Black Eyed Peas**

* * *

><p>Music Blasted out of the clubs speakers, Bodies rocked against each other to the thumping feet that radiated in the air. Twirling, Bouncing, Grinding people seemed never ending in the giant mass. No one stood out, not in a epic sized party like this.<p>

No one stood out, that is except Draco Malfoy. The skinny little punk boy thats body seemed to ooze sexual pant tightening and most deffinately sensual moves. His dancing was that to be jealous of.

With His pale body clad in skin tight leather pants and ripped shirt with the words 'Dirty Slytherin' in curly green letters. He was the object of everyones desires. Everyones desires including that of Harry Potter.

The graduated gryffindor smirked as his eyes undressed the dancing blonde. He'd give anything to be grinding against that body, but the redheaded girl dancing against him wasn't letting his body go anywhere.

Figures, he thought. Dracos looking incredably alluring and fuckable and Im stuck dancing with a drunk Weasley. Perfect. Harry rolled his eyes. Tonight would suck incredably much if he didn't figure out a way to get away and into the blonde.

But Draco seemed to be a step ahead. The sexual blonde dancing over to harry. Ginny, noticing her man about to be taken, glared in the direction of Malfoy. He just smirked sensually, cutting himself inbetween the two. The blonde looked up at Harry, eyes dancing with sexual desire, Harry swallowed dryly but pressed his body against Dracos bravely.

Tonight seemed to be brighting up after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I have redeemed myself from the shortness C: yaaay <strong>


End file.
